


I’ll never forget

by fandomlover532



Category: Deltarune
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover532/pseuds/fandomlover532
Summary: Basically, an angsty feelsy oneshot between Kris and Ralsei.





	I’ll never forget

**Author's Note:**

> I made Kris male in this because I want to but in canon Deltarune Kris's gender is undeciphered unless Toby Fox says otherwise.

Ralsei felt fear rise up inside him as Kris stood in front of him not saying anything with a bloody yet dusty knife in his hand as his eyes were glowing red while a wide insane grin was on his usually emotionless face, "K-Kris? Why did you kill Lancer?" Ralsei asked in a shaky voice on the verge of tears, the young prince jumped when Kris's head suddenly snapped towards him as his grin somehow grew wider, Ralsei whimpered as Kris began walking towards him slowly in a menacing manner to which he backed away until his back hit the wall, Ralsei felt a sob get caught in his throat as Kris cupped his cheek gently and began to caress it softly with his thumb, "I can see why Kris likes you so much. You're very cute." He heard Kris say but it didn't sound kind, it sounded sickeningly amused, "P-Please don't hurt me." Ralsei whimpered pleadingly hoping he could somehow convince his friend to not hurt him, Ralsei heard him chuckle as he pulled his hand away, Ralsei felt his knees quake slightly fearing of what Kris would do next, Ralsei suddenly heard him grunt in pain and shakily opened an eye but they quickly snapped open when he saw that Kris had stabbed himself in the chest with his knife getting even more blood onto his hands along with the knife to which Ralsei quickly ran over and yanked the knife out of his chest, Kris grunted before he fell onto the ground to which Ralsei caught him but fell to his knees due to him not being able to help Kris up from his weight, "Kris why did you do that?! You just basically killed yourself!" Ralsei exclaimed as tears began rolling down his furry white cheeks staining them slightly, Kris simply coughed but let out a weak chuckle, "No one knew this at all... No one but me..." Kris rasped out as he gasped for air, "What do you mean?" Ralsei whimpered out wanting his friend to be okay, "My name is Kris yes... But, I'm not actually myself... Hell, I wasn't my usual self this entire journey..." Kris managed out before he coughed, "I-I don't understand." Ralsei choked out as another sob got caught in his throat, "Ralsei... I've been possessed by someone named Chara this entire journey... I was just fighting them back to stop them from hurting everyone I love... And my hope is that I finally stopped them, for good." Kris gasped out as the blood was flowing from his chest immensely, "K-Kris... Did y-you stab yourself because?..." Ralsei managed to choke out while blushing slightly, "Yes... I love you Ralsei... When I got to know you through the journey I knew that... If I could survive I would need to confess to you... But here I am... Bleeding out." Kris chuckled out weekly, "K-Kris you're gonna be fine I can heal you a little and get some items to help you! You're not gonna die!" Ralsei exclaimed while trying his hardest not to sob, Kris gently cupped Ralsei's cheek and wiped a tear away with a thumb as he gave him a weak but loving smile, "I love you Ralsei... Never forget that..." Kris breathed out before his head fell to the side limp and his body ran cold, Ralsei felt fresh tears immediately began streaming down his face before he began sobbing uncontrollably as he held Kris's dead body close to him not wanting to let him go despite him not being alive anymore, "I love you too Kris... I'll never forget that or you." Ralsei choked out as he sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> Deltarune and all the characters belong to: Toby Fox


End file.
